Secrets
by NightLight12
Summary: Eira is different and loves it. She in not your normal Viking and has an open mine to everything but its full of Secrets that can just get a certain Vikings attention. Yet it is her secrets that can help him find his right place in the world (HiccupXOC)


**Hello! This is my first How to train your dragon story. Please tell me what you think. Thanks**

**Disclamer: I do not own How to train your dragon.**

* * *

**Everyday life with a little surprise **

(Eira's PV)

Have you ever had secret so big that you could not tell anyone about it, not even your parents or closes friends. Well I do and trust me because of this my whole life has change and not in a bad way but not in a good way either.

My name is Eira which means snow and its odd for me to be names that but whatever I do like my name. I live in Burk and it's amazing here but not because of the people or the forest... well maybe the forest but what truly is amazing are the dragons that come here. Sure they destroy the place but they are beautiful and so... what's the word...oh right awesome. Yes, I know what you are thinking in Burk we kill dragons not find them amazing but I guess I was born different and am proud of it. Anyways I find dragons interested but not everybody shares the same thoughts as I do. Their thoughts are killing or be killed but I don't think that they will kill us if we just leave them alone and try to understand them but of course they don't share the same thoughts as me.

Anyways today was a normal day, or what is normal to me anyways. I woke up and got dress, a black shirt with black skirt and on top of it a metal skirt, then went down to eat and that's were the same conversation started.

"Eira you are old enough to start training to become a real Viking. I want you to go to dragon training," my dad said. It was the start of the same conversation that we had every morning and it was getting annoying. "your brother and sister when there and became real Vikings" my dad said remembering the day when my older sibling pass dragon training and killed a dragon. I was not there, thank Thor for that.

"Dad I already told you I am not going to train, I do not want to kill dragons. Why can't you understand," I said will looking at my dad. "Mom please"

"sorry Eira but your dad is right. You need to become a true Viking and kill a dragon only then will you make this family proud," well there it is, she just brought the 'make your family proud' she knew I wanted to make them proud. "Besides maybe you and Astrid could become friends she is a very smart girl and strong" she said and went on talking about how Astrid was a good fighter and would become a good Viking.

'_She just has to mention Astrid. I really hate when they do this.._' I thought. Don't get me wrong I don't hate her but it's just that it looked like they wish she was there daughter instead of me and really it just upsets me. I use to be friends with her but then she turned against me because she found out that I didn't want to kill dragons.

"We were friends in till she betrayed me and left me alone," I mumbled. I looked around trying to find a way to change the subject that's when I noted something missing or rather two 'things' missing, " Where is Star and Ray"

My mother stopped talking about Astrid and looked around " STAR! RAY! Dinner time!"

Using this opportunity I got up and left not wanting to hear them start again. I really was getting tire of this. I just wish they would leave me alone.

I walked around the village looking at what everybody was doing and making my way to the forest to be alone. As I round the corner I sow hiccup. You see hiccup is the leader of the village's son but unlike his dad he does not fight or is able to kill dragons instead he makes a mess and almost destroy everything but still tries to make his dad proud. I never understood why he kept on trying to kill dragons I mean he's really smart and can create a lot of things, and is nice and cut-... okay first I don't have a crush on him... okay maybe just a little. Although he will never notice me he is too busy trying to impress Astrid, I swear that's what every boy in this village try's to do.

'I should just go' I thought as started to walk away. As I walked I felt my feet pull something.

I looked down and found a rope "oh great" I said just as water was poured on my head or at least what I thought was water. You see I always get prank by the evil twins as I like to call them, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They always do this, every single morning of course I always find a way to get them back. But today I was just not up for it.

"Very funny" signing I looked around and sow the twins laughing along with Snotlout. While Astrid just stood there looking at me like I was some weir creature.

"haha it never gets old" tuffnut said as he and his twin sister kept on laughing. To them I'm nothing but there laughing stock and no one stops the twins from pranking me. Why? Well that's simple because they think of me as different. So I had to deal with this every day. I just signed and walked away, there truly was nothing that I could do to stop them or for them to accept me for the way I was. As I walked away I sow hiccup looked my way.

"oh great my day just got better" I said as I started to turn around or at least tried until a voice stop me.

"Wait Eir!" I turn around and found Gobber walking towards me. I waited till he got closer to me "hey your dads... what happen to you?" he asked ones he noticed that I was wet.

"What happens every morning," I replied. Gobber is one of the people I like to talk to and he understands me, and likes me for who I am. He is my only friend here. You may think it's sad but I actually like to talk to Gobber and listen to his crazy stories.

"Are you going to get back at them?" he asked.

"No I really don't feel good today," I looked down not really feeling like talking.

"It was your dad wasn't it?" he asked and I only nodded "you know maybe you should listen to him," that got my attention.

I raised my head fast "really?..." signing I looked to the side " you know am not changing my choice and he should respected."

"Okay but you should still try it" he grabbed my shoulder knowing he could not change my mine and started to lead me to a smith 'shop'. "Well your dad asked me to make him new swords and they are ready" he said as we walked in to the small house.

"Ah Hiccup bring the swords" he called. Which got my attention once again, I looked at Gibber and sow him with a knowledge look. Oh he was soo doing this on purpose. You see Gobber knew about my small crush on Hiccup and while he could take my dad's swords to him, he had taken the change to make Hiccup give them to me. I just hope this does not turn out bad or else Gobber would pay for this.

"Here they are" Hiccup said as he put the swords down on a table that was in the middle of the room. He looked up at me and noticed that I was wet, although he had seen what happen.

Just as he open his mouth I put my had up "don't ask" I simple said without even looking at him.

"Well check them while I get your mom's throwing knifes," gobber said as he left me and hiccup alone. Yep, he's totally doing this on purpose.

I looked back at hiccup, who was trying to not look at me. There's only one word to describe this kind of situation: Awkward. Signing a look at the swords, they were perfectly sharp and not to heavy which were perfect. There were only two of them, which were good. I could only hope that my dad takes care of them and not breaks them like he does to the other ones.

"sooo" hiccup started as he looked at me examining the weapons.

I looked up at him "So?" I asked "if you have something to ask just say it." He looked around the room not trying to make eye contact with me._ 'Great going Eira now he won't talk to you. Just like everybody else' _I thought as I look to the side.

"Why do people look at you differently?" he finally asked, which cough me of guard. I looked at him a frown in my face.

"... Well... because I am different" I said.

He then had a frown in his face "how so?" he asked.

"Well... I don't fit in. I'm different in the way that I don't wish to enter dragon training and instead only wish to be out in the forest" I replied. I looked at him and he seemed surprise.

"Why don't you want to go to dragon training? I mean killing a dragon is all I've dream of" he said as he looked at me.

"Well why do you want to kill dragons," I asked will crossing my arms.

"Well were Viking that what we do, kill dragons" he replied

"No were humans and we are allowed to do what we want too, not what people wish for us to do or to try and impress them. There's more to being a Viking than killing dragons" I looked into his eyes and he looked back. He was strangely different than the other Viking, but not like me. "Besides I have my own reasons to why I don't wish to go to dragon training"

He tilts his head "and what would that be?"

I smiled "that's for me to know and for you to find out" I replied as I started to walk away. I turned around as I remembered something "oh and please tell Gobber to take the weapons to my house. I really don't want to go home right now. Thanks." I said to hiccup as I run into the forest.

*** in the forest***

I walked around thinking about the day's event. It had been a bad day starting with my parent's everyday speech of how I should kill a Viking. Then Gobber came and made my day better 'well at least I got to talk to hiccup. I walked across the forest in up a cave most people didn't come here. I the cave was a small entries the inside was dark. There was no sound. As the cave got deeper it became darker until it got brighter. A whole was at the ceiling of the cave making the morning light shine right threw it. The smell of moisture and plants became strong as I went deeper in the cave. In the center of the cave was a small forest. A small river was run across the middle of the forest. The sounds of birds were finally heard. I sat down on the growing grass on thought about the day I had found this place. It was the worst day of my life but soon turned into the best day and were I had meet my befriend. I closed my eyes and remembered the day "who needs people when you can have something much better" I said out loud as I heard my companion make her way towards me.

*****with Hiccup****

Hiccup thought about what the girl had said _'No were humans and we are allowed to do what we want too' _he knew she was right yet in Berk killing a dragon was everything to him. He thought more about the girl, all he knew about her was that she was treated different and that no one ever approached her.

Gobber came back to the shop and sow hiccup working on a new project "what are ye doing there Hiccup" he asked as he looked at the boy.

"oh nothing just a new project" he replied then looked at Gobber "Gobber who was that girl that came here?"

Gobber looked at Hiccup "Oh her? Her names Eira. She is Light and Dan's sister. Why you asked?"

"Just curies" he said as he thought of the girl.

Gobber smiled then walked closer to the boy "She is very strong and smart. She would do a fine dragon killer if she wished but she has her reasons."

"What do you mean? Why doesn't she want to kill dragons?"

"No one knows. She always said she was going to be as strong as her parents then she went missing for 4 months. We although she was dead but she then came back and said she did not wanted to kill dragons. It surprised everybody even her friend."

"Her friend?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah her and Astrid use to be best friends. They were like sisters then Astrid left her and she was all alone"

Hiccup though about the information he had just received. He did not think that Astrid and the girl were friends. Astrid always seemed to stay away from her. He kept on working as he thought about the girl. As the minutes went by his curiosity for her got bigger.


End file.
